Two Pairs of Green Eyes
by Saberus9
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about a sacred relationship. The friendship of BB & Star, how they interact and how they understand one another. No real romance. Rated for safety. And seriously review it i need feedback. On Hiatus, sorta.
1. Secret Training

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I'll deal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I'll deal.

Warning: Some characters (Raven) may act OOC.

**Secret Training**

It was movie night in the tower and once again it was Beast Boy's turn. Raven and Robin dreaded this day for obvious reasons, just like they dreaded Starfire's movie night. The two cheerful titans always chose simple feel-good movies. There was no darkness for Raven or mystery for Robin. Cyborg however was just happy to hang out with his friends.

"Well," said Robin "lets get this train wreak moving." The groan from Raven was audiable to say the least. "I'll get them" Cyborg said leaving the room and heading to Beast Boy's.

**BB's Room**

"Yo' BB open up man, it's your movie night." Cy said, hammering on the door. BB opened the door slightly and peered out. "Nah, Cy not tonight, let Raven have her night, I'm busy" Beast Boy said, through the crack. _WHAT? BB busy? Since when did that happen? _ Cyborg thought, his mind running calculations on the ramifications of this conversation.

The results were inconclusive. "Alright, BB" Cy said, as he wandered away to Star's room.

**Star's Room**

"Yo Star, it's movie night" he yelled. Starfire opened her door almost as much as BB did. _Strange_ thought Cyborg _Just like BB_. "I am sorry, Friend Cyborg, I am doing the time of privacy with Friend Beast Boy" she said "perhaps someone else can choose the movie for the night of movies?" She closed the door.

As he wandered back to the common room in a state of half-shock, his almighty computer brain was running over possible calculations of various thing when it hit him. _Star was having alone time with BB!_

**Common Room**

Robin was just about to leave to search for Star himself, when Cyborg staggered in. Raven turned from her place of meditation. "Well," she said "Where are they?" Cyborg looked up and said "Ravens choosing the movie tonight". He then mumbled something under his breath. "Speak up!" said Robin. Cy muttered something. "Just tell us!" Robin and Raven exclaimed. "…And I think BB and Star are going out" Cy said.

Ravens eyes widened as she fell hard onto the couch. Starfire and Beast Boy when did that happen? Everyone in the tower with the exception of Starfire knew that of Robin's undying love for her just like everyone but Robin knew of Starfire's burning torch for Robin. There was no way her Beast Boy was that coldhearted and selfish. _Wait a minute_ she thought _did I just call him __**MY **__Beast Boy? _

As this went on things in Robin's and Cyborg's were equally wild. Cy's mind was in a perpetual state of confusion while Robin fumed. This went on for several minutes before Robin spoke. "Well," he said in an aggravated tone "Where are they?"

Performing a quick check, Cyborg said "they are in the tower in the gym room." "Shall we go and find out what they are doing?" Raven said slyly. Cyborg and Robin quickly agreed after a few moments of shock.

**Gym Room**

Cyborg, Raven and Robin crept to the door and slid it open a little way, peering in. what they saw there was odd to say the least. Both Beast Boy and Starfire were sitting at opposite ends of the room in meditative poses. Closer inspection revealed that they we not wearing their normal uniforms but black gi pants and in Star's case a black tank top.

Suddenly, Starfire jumped up and ran at Beast Boy, revealing that in her hands she held two oddly shaped cutlass-like swords one in each hand as well as a belt of what Robin quickly related to his team as Kunai. Starfire neared Beast Boy at an alarming rate and was about to strike when a loud clang was heard. Beast Boy flipped away revealing that he held similar weapons but made of wood and banded with iron.

The two fighting heroes moved with skill that no one had seen them move before. They countered, parried, struck and dodged. Whenever Star threw a Kunai BB was quick to deflect it with one of his own. The fight raged on for a good hour before one of them gained the advantage. Wham! Starfire knocked one of BB's rods away. BB continued to parry with one. Wham! The other one went. BB's other hand moved suddenly revealing a handful of Kunai. There was a clanging sound as the swords were knocked from star's hands and she was pinned to a wall. In the same motion, BB had grabbed a falling sword and had it pressed up against Star's throat.

"Yield" he said. "I yield" Star replied. Beast Boy released her. As they were cleaning up, BB said "Star, your getting better at this, I may have to watch my back next time or you might beat me." Starfire grinned, "Thank you, Friend Beast Boy, that was and excellent match of sparring, oh I mean sparring match."

Beast Boy ans Starfire approached the door and opened it to find……………….

An empty hallway. That was just fine for them. No one else needed to know just how skilled Beast Boy was or how much training Starfire undergoes.

**End**

**Saberus9: **alright just to clear things up its StarRob and RaeBB in this fic, to clear up other things (incase if you are a moron or something) a Kunai is a real weapon, BB is the sensei and well you get the picture

Read & Review


	2. Rhubarb Pie

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the teen titans

**Saberus9: **Alrighty time for another oneshot but first to the dear kerricarri thank you for your review. I answer to your statements I must say that I agree it does not seem realistic that they would hold back as they are heroes but I consider the use of swords deadly force, which is not really a thing a hero should use. I also mention that Starfire is training as she wants to learn newer fighting styles. As for the Doom Patrol and Beast boy, well I tend to think that Garfield Logan is a much more skilled person that Beast Boy shows himself to be. I will however strive to keep realism as best as I can.

Now with out further adieu:

**Rhubarb Pie**

Beast Boy sat in the tower common room reading_ (yes reading)_ a new encyclopedia of animals. Why? Because today was his birthday. He was really quite happy with the gifts he had received an encyclopedia from Raven, a new gamestation game (Attack of the Killer Zombie Space Ninjas XIII) from Cyborg and a packet of 12 get out of training sessions free cards from Robin. _I'd better use these wisely_ BB mused looking around the nearly empty common room.

He smirked remembering the reason for the tower being quickly emptied.

**Flashback:**

"Wow, Rae thanks" said Beast Boy looking up from the book. Raven blushed slightly putting her hood up. "Don't call me Rae" she said in her monotone voice. "Friend Beast Boy," Starfire spoke up "For your gift this year I have chosen to make you a birthday pudding." "Thanks Star" BB said giving a genuine smile.

"Oh no," Cyborg exclaimed "I forgot to get those parts from that guy." Cyborg raced out after telling his obvious lie. "I'm going out" said Raven leaving also. "I'd better go and follow some leads on Slade" Robin said heading to the door. "Hey Beast Boy," Robin said smirking "enjoy your pudding." And with that he left.

**End Flashback**

So that's what happened, his friends just up and left him to the mercy of Star's Tamaranian pudding. "Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said interrupting his musings, "your pudding is done." Starfire placed the concoction in front of him. A year ago, he would have hesitated to pick up a spoon but now he just immediately dug in.

Perhaps he should have told the others, that on Star's last birthday through use of brutal honesty and cookbooks he introduced the young Tamaranian to earth cooking. BB smiled at these memories as he took another bite.

Funnily enough, for all of her weird Tamaranian dishes, Starfire excelled at one thing for certain………..she cooked one damn good Rhubarb pie.

**End**

**Saberus9: **just a short one this time, Read and Review!


	3. Loss

Disclaimer: The Titans are not my property

Disclaimer: The Titans are not my property

**Saberus9: **Again? You say. Two in one day? Is Saberus9 crazy, obsessed or just has no life? All three is probably a good guess.

Character death is a common cliché and is overused despite this I'm gonna do it anyway. Necessary emote: =D

Lets get this train wreak a-movin':

**Loss**

The tower was quiet as it had been for the past three months. Nightwing was brooding, Raven was closed off, Cyborg was well playing on the gamestation and Starfire was missing Bea…. no Changeling.

The Titans had been around for a long time; they had stopped being Teen Titans about two years ago with Ravens eighteenth. Beast Boy had become Changeling and Robin Nightwing.

Then it happened BB had slowly started to get sick, Robin and Raven had dismissed it thinking his animal immunity would give him the strength to fight it. Cyborg ran test after test but never found anything wrong and thus thought he was faking.

After a few months, when he was wheel chair bound, he came clean.

"It's Sakutia," was all he said. As it turned out the cure that gave him his powers had integrated the virus deep into his DNA and now he was just unraveling at the seams, his organs closing down one by one.

The funeral had been beautiful, the eulogies short yet sweet. There had been many people there; almost the whole of Jump City had come to see the hero off, not to mention old friends, fellow Titans and the Doom Patrol. Strangely enough a much slimmed-down Control Freak was there and Starfire had not been able to resist asking him a question.

"Enemy Control Freak," she had said rather sadly "why are you at Friend Beast Boy's funeral?"

"Because," Control Freak had replied "he was a friend, a fellow fan and a hero."

A few weeks later the will reading occurred. The Titans were each to receive something.

To Robin, Changeling had left a number of well cared for martial art weapons (sorry kerricarri). He had cried like a baby when he received them.

To Raven, he left a rather sizeable book and strangely a pair of green boxers. When this was revealed, she gave a strange sad smile at an old joke perhaps or an embarrassing memory.

To Cyborg, he left his entire game collection and some memory cards. Cyborg was always playing on the game station now because in the will, Changeling dared him to beat his high scores.

The final gift was to Starfire, it was the strangest of all, Changeling had said in the will that she was the closest to family he had and so to her he was giving Garfield Logan. Garfield Logan was the true identity of the dead morpher.

The gift was odd it consisted of an estate, controlling interest in Starlabs as well as Wayne Industries and a rather fast jet. Also a large sum of money came her way. It all totaled to about one hundred and twenty million dollars.

So there she sat missing the changeling, millions of dollars richer but one friend short.

**End**

**Saberus9: **Read and Review


	4. Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

**Saberus9:** wow I'm full of ideas today. Here's another short one. Enjoy!

**Unleashed**

Beast Boy grunted as he moved the remains of the couch, the tower was in a shambles. Cyborg was out getting new parts for the demolished T-Car. Robin was contacting the owner of the tower a Mr. Bruce Wayne. Raven was up in her room and Starfire? She was giving Beast Boy a hand.

It had been Robin who had told him to do this work.

"It's your fault Beast Boy," he had said "you have to face the consequences."

"But Robin," BB had whined, "it was Star who did it."

Naturally Star escaped punishment due to Robin's soft spot for her. She was only helping Beast Boy due to guilt.

"I'm sorry, Friend Beast Boy," she said "I would not have done it if I had realized what would happen."

There was only silence as the two cleaned up the destruction, debris and mysterious white powder. The TV was going on about news reports of a crazy titan and destruction in Egypt, Norway, Japan, England, Brazil and the list went on.

Eventually, several laborious hours later, they were done. The two sat back admiring their work. Beast Boy looked at Starfire.

"Star," he said, "I forgive you." Starfire's face lit up with a bright grin.

"But," he continued, "heaven help you if you ever let Raven near my Pixie Sticks again!"

**End**


	5. The Unseen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

**Saberus9: **Time for another update. Also check out my other story Tale of the Past its just starting.

**The Unseen**

He had fallen again, just like last time. The others just laughed at him chalking it up to puberty and his _normal _awkwardness. Heck even, Raven his one true love (but she didn't know it yet) had laughed. All of them but one, She had show concern because she knew; she knew most of his deeper secrets.

She knew of his past, the deaths of his parents and all the suffering he had endured. She knew of his use of his animal DNA in every day life.

She knew of the pains it had taken him to identify with Cyborg, how much effort it takes him just to play gamestation. She knew that he often had trouble finding the villains they fought without a companion. She knew that he categorized his room by smell.

She knew why he didn't judge people by appearance but by how he interpreted their actions. She knew that he was often frustrated by it, the full spectrum of life forbidden from him. She knew……

So of course it was her who asked.

"Friend Beast Boy," said Starfire "are you ok?"

He just smiled at her and said,

"Sure, Star"

After all he didn't need pity, as long as the others didn't find out, he'll get none. Because really who needed to know, that from birth, Garfield Logan had been blind.

**END**

**Saberus9:** wow that's a short one hope you enjoy Read & Review


	6. Darkest Lights

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Mr

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Mr.Fre…… I mean teen titans/DBZ not mine

**Saberus9:** alrighty, update time this one is in a series (trilogy) and even with my own sick feelings in mind, the pairing is RobRae. It will make the sense in time, note that this is not gonna be the last three times this will be updated. Time alone will tell what other crap I'll put up and you'll read. The time that this takes place is after the movie.

**Darkest Lights**

Robin and Raven entered the tower common room, holding hands as they went. Starfire immediately left the room with a sad expression on her face, Cyborg merely watched and as for Beast Boy. He didn't react at all.

This was how the Titans stood now slowly degrading due to Robin's choices. They didn't fight as well anymore having a near constant losing streak if it wasn't for BB. Naturally, this brought back memories for Cyborg. His computerized brain rerunning the data of the last four months in a simple chronological order towards the present. In easier to understand terms, he was having a flashback moment.

It had been early morning when the Titans had found Beast Boy and Starfire snuggled together on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. Robin had looked shocked and jealous, Raven looked irritated and Cyborg didn't look surprised at all. Cy noticed the looks of the two dark titans and quickly woke BB and Star from their slumbers as the dark titans muttered to each other.

When the two sleepy titans were sufficiently roused, Robin spoke up.

"Titans," Robin said "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes Boyfriend Robin," Star said perking up at the very sound of Robin's voice.

"Raven and I have decided to start dating" Robin said as Raven gave a nod. With that Starfire suddenly ran from the room as BB and Cy looked on shocked. Cy never quite figured out what BB had running through his head but Cy was shocked that Raven would agree to such a ploy. _Why?_ he had thought. _Why did she agree to it?_

His thoughts were soon diverted as BB stood up and looked straight at Robin in one of the most mature, restrained and yet pissed off glares Cyborg had ever seen. Even Raven was shocked as BB spoke in calm even tones.

"Why did you do that, Robin?" Beast Boy said "We were watching the Dragonball Z marathon. Heck I even asked you to watch it with Starfire and I. Is it really so hard for you to allow Star to be friends with other guys that you just have to go an hurt her feelings."

With that BB left the room and Robin quickly left after to patch up things with Star, which he obviously failed to do. Cy could not help but ask.

"Hey Raven," He asked "Why did you agree to Robin's plan?" To that Raven said nothing.

Needless to say after that things went downhill. Every time Robin and Raven did something together, Starfire would leave the room and BB would just grit his teeth leaving a few minutes later. Cyborg however could not help but wonder at a new mystery why was BB being mature, heck he even seemed to focus more during training and often covered Star's back like Robin once did.

So then it began, Cy began to jack in to the Tower's security systems during his off times following the odd conversations that Star and BB had. What he learned was a real shocker. Tales of slavery, servitude, experimentation, death, pain, thievery and even murder passed from the lips of both of the normally happy titans. As time wore on Cy knew more and understood why the two titans were often in good moods. They hid from the bad like Raven hid from pink.

The sound of heavy breathing pulls Cyborg from his reverie, apparently Cyborg's presence was forgotten by Raven and Robin, who were currently in the process of making out.

Cyborg briefly regarded the two titans, Robin hungrily kissing Raven for the comfort that Star could have given him and Raven kissing Robin for reasons unknown. The two "dark" titans' pasts were well known to him.

So perhaps he should show them that they are really in the shallows.

He should show them the videos and Recordings he has made. All just to show these "dark" titans that those in the true depths hide themselves within the brightest of lights.

But he never did.

**END**

**Saberus9:** alright I promised little or no robrae but this is needed. It is a little tale needing telling. To those wondering, yes I think Robin is that screwed up and jealous and he would do that, why did Raven agree? No clue (to get back at BB, to get Robin, to get rid of her lonely heart, who really cares) and lastly Starfire might love Robin but she won't forgive him like she had a bipolar disorder. She's not that stupid, I'm not gonna have some lame-ass "Boyfriend Robin, of course I'll forgive you even though you have effectively ruined our relationship and destroyed my heart" moment. Also look at BB's line, I kinda like the I'm angry and thus show my full intelligence thingy (To the dumb or not really caring, BB + Angry more intelligent speech).

Read & Review


	7. Afterstory

Disclaimer: Durka Durka Teen Titans Sherpa sherpa I do however sorta own my new word afterstory that I have created through the

Disclaimer: Durka Durka Teen Titans Sherpa sherpa I do however sorta own my new word afterstory that I have created through the massacring of the English language

**Saberus9: **This is a continuation of **Darkest Lights** If you have not read that…. well this won't really make sense, kinda, sorta. This is set at and unspecified time after those events.

**Afterstory**

Garfield Logan sat in front of a roaring fire, it was winter, he sipped his coffee dreaming of the old days, staring at the photos on the wall and felling the bittersweet pangs they made in his heart. He remembered the good and the bad, all of it from the time before his powers faded, no before even that to the time before the Titans disbanded.

Raven and Robin had been going steady for months but then suddenly called it off. Raven moved on to Aqualad or as BB called him Aquafag. Robin on the other hand turned his attentions back to Starfire. Starfire was overjoyed and BB was certain all was right in the world again.

Cy and BB were back to their old states mostly but BB seemed slightly jaded because of the past but not as Cy joked because of his color. Cyborg had often joked during what had come to be known as the RR period to try and lighten the mood. Nothing had worked but now he was content that the world had righted itself. Cyborg revealed to Starfire and Beast Boy his knowledge of their pasts, which they told him to keep quiet about on pain of death.

Then something happened, not even Gar was sure of the details, but it happened. The Titans disbanded. Robin and Starfire went off together, Cy left, Raven was long gone and as for B. He took up the mantle of Gar, the recluse of Jump city. He lived in a house he had purchased and lived quite well off the money he had earned as a Titan and inherited as a Logan.

Gar then proceeded to lose his powers, not animal by animal but it just got harder and harder to transform until he no longer desired to risk it. Not that he needed it any more, heck he wasn't even green any more most of that had faded. Even so he kept up communications with Kori as Starfire now called her self.

It had been a rainy day when she came. Gar had been writing the latest in a series of novels regarding certain Titan adventures, with a lot of artistic license, when he heard a frantic hammering on the door. He opened the door to a distraught woman with sopping wet red hair and a tear-stained face in which sat two distinctive green eyes. He didn't need to smell hydrogen sulfide to know it was Star.

"He left me for Raven," Kori said "Gar, I just don't know what to do." To that there was little Gar could say. He just sat there holding her as she sobbed.

Over the next few months, he noticed the changes in his new housemate. She started to plump up, even though she was depressed about Robin who was now both Nightwing and Dick, she had extremely volatile moodswings. It took her a while to confess but according to her; Dick and She had been together long enough for her and him to, well, mate. Starfire was pregnant and she was dangerously depressed. There was little Gar could do but be there. Gar did everything he could; he gave her a name, he gave her a place to stay, he held her wilting hand as she suffered convulsions, he protected her from everything, he even medicated the welts and blisters on her body.

He had been there and it was not enough, Kori was still going to die but still Gar stood strong and slowly but surely Kori began to regain a little strength. In the end it was all for naught, Gar held her hand as a new life was pushed out of her. Her hand fell limp after that and her heart stopped. The doctors tried everything but could not revive her. Gar remained strong through out. As for the baby……

Gar was pulled from the dark memories but something that filled his heart with care and concern. The sound of crying and stumbling was heard, then tiny foot steps coming down the stairs to the living room. A flash of red hair and orangey skin was all Gar saw before the impact.

"Daddy?" said a quiet voice as a pair of blue eyes looked into his green ones "I had a bad dream." Gar smiled slightly lifting the tiny figure as if he were carrying the most precious item in the world.

"Its ok sweetie" Gar said as he took her from the living room back to her room.

"Daddy will chase away those bad dreams," He said tucking her in.

"Nighty night Daddy" the little girl said.

"Nighty Night Fayen" Gar said, as he kissed Fayen Logan on the cheek. _It was for her_, he thought. _For her I'll be strong_.

**End**

**Saberus9:** Alrighty. Ahem I would like to say that Dick is a dick. For the Hydrogen sulfide thing I thought Tamaranians are aliens so if they cry why should their tears be made of the same things ours are. Also I was thinking of depression and Tamaranians, then I remembered other stuff like powers controlled emotionally and the solar energy thingy (she absorbs sunlight), with that I just though Tamaranians are almost like emotionally powered plants so a plant wilts when a food source it taken away. I then decided that a depression, a very deep depression would be lethal and cause all kinds of damage. Gar's loss of green is also important for the next part.

Read and Review.


	8. A New Sunrise

Disclaimer: I own not one titan

Disclaimer: I own not one titan

**Saberus9:** the final part in the little trilogy set once more in an unspecified time after the events of Afterstory.

**A New Sunrise**

The ceremony was short. There was no one there. No comforting words spoken. Not even the bloody Titans had shown up even though they let him die. Life was unforgiving.

It was these thoughts and more flowing though Fayen Logan's head as she stood before the freshly turned earth of the grave. She was tired of crying, her dad was always strong and by default she had to be now he was gone. She couldn't hate the Titans for her losses, Dad would have never approved.

It had been about six months since Nightwing, Raven and their kids along with Cyborg had reformed the titans. She didn't know what to think about Nightwing, ages ago she had asked her dad why she didn't have green eyes or pointy ears like he did. His only answer was that he wasn't her biological father. Only after much prompting he revealed to her the Richard Grayson also known as the fearsome Nightwing was her real father.

Fayen's face transformed into a bitter grin as she recalled that those words were the last thing she had ever said to her dad.

They had been arguing about her joining the Titans, Garfield Logan was adamant about her not joining. He told her not to consider it. She had argued back that she had her mother's starbolts and strength though not her flight or eyebeams. She said she could fight but Gar was stubbornly against it. She had brought up his previous life as a Titan. Gar was still strong. Eventually Fayen screamed at him.

"YOU'RE NOT MY REAL FATHER ANYWAY!" She had shouted at him before running out the door.

She ran, he ran after her. She was stupid not seeing the Titans fighting Cinderblock only a block away. When she finally saw them, it was too late; she froze as Cinderblock careened down towards her. Suddenly she was pushed aside, Cinderblock fell crushing the ground beneath him. Then Raven and Nightwing were there.

"Starfire?" they had asked disbelievingly.

"Oh no," Cyborg had suddenly said pointing at a rapidly spreading blood stain. Raven quickly moved it to reveal a crumpled and broken Garfield Logan.

"Who is he?" Raven asked

"If you don't know," Fayen snapped at her " You don't need to know as you didn't protect him."

Fayen smiled at this memory because sad as it was, it had left the Titans in shock. Fayen had done all the arrangements for burial; her dad had been buried like he wanted to be. Nightwing ad offered his condolences, little more. She knew that her father was nothing like her dad. Her dad was Gar Logan not Dick Grayson.

She had been looking through her dad's den when she had found it a present for her from her dad. It was a bodysuit with a simple mask; the letter was addressed to her concerning her acceptance in to the Titans as Darkstar. Her father was planning to give her a surprise membership into the Titans in her birthday.

She could only smile sweetly at the rough stone infront of her

_Garfield Logan_

_A Beloved Father_

This simple epitaph was the summation of her dad's entire life. Fayen's eyes then shifted to another grave close by. It was one belonging to a person she had never met but knew so much about.

_Kori Logan_

_A Beloved Mother_

_A Beloved Wife_

_A Beloved Friend_

With that Fayen, turned towards the Tower, her eyes glistening with the tears she wouldn't shed. _I am a Logan, _she thought_. I am strong and I will face each day as a Logan._ With these thoughts in mind, Fayen Logan place on her mask and Darkstar started to walk towards the Tower to meet her father.

**End**

**Saberus9:** its over that three parter

Read & Review


	9. Sunburn?

Disclaimer: I don't claim anything

Disclaimer: I don't claim anything

**Saberus9:** Since people somehow like this more than my other stories I've decide to update it again.

**Sunburn?**

Beast Boy lay in the medical bed, irritated to say the least. It was so itchy, at least in his own room he could be in a bathtub but no they just had to repaint his room this week. _Only once every five years,_ he thought, o_nly once every five years._

"Friend Beast Boy" said Starfire, his Tamaranian nurse for today. "Let us continue." Starfire started to peel of the tough upper layer of his skin revealing a layer of tender turquoise skin. Beast Boy could not help but smile as she tugged and tore it because irritated as he was, the passive effects of that Rhinoceros and Armadillo DNA floating around in his system could still fascinate him.

Yesterday Cyborg had been making fun of him about his "sunburn", after all they had gone to the beach the previous day with summer here. This morning Raven had come into the common room and screamed. Beast Boy had no privacy having to kit it out in the common room. She saw his skin peeling like mad and that his hair had fallen out.

_Well….crap_ was all he could think before the other titans came running in.

"Friend Beast Boy look quite ill," said Starfire

"It must be Slade's work," concluded Robin, the other titans turned to him including Beast Boy with a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Ill see what I can dig up, Starfire, Cyborg, take him to the medical unit and see if it's a disease, Raven, see if there is a spell that can do this to him." The others nodded.

"No wait," Beast Boy said "I'm just mo-"

"Silence Beast Boy" said Robin "save your energy." Then they all ran of to do their jobs.

After that there had been three hours of testing until he was left alone with Starfire to keep him company. He had been stripped and was wrapped only in a towel. Starfire did not seem bothered as Tameran had a culture much like that of several ancient earth civilizations, nudity was not uncommon.

He had however managed to convince Star to remove some of the skin. She seemed to be happy to aid him however he could. Suddenly Raven, Robin and Cyborg rushed in, all talking at once about their research. Their constant jabbering irritated Beast Boy beyond belief. After about fifteen minutes of this racket of revealing, they came to their conclusions in unison. "Beast Boy is molting" they said.

Beast Boy now no longer able to contain his anger sat up and said "no shi-"

**End**

**Saberus9:** Heh, racket of revealing. I like this one thought up fresh for you this morning.


End file.
